potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
POTCO - Top 10 Swiss Generals
The second of my top ten lists. This one is for Swiss Military Leaders. It is organized by battle skill, control, organization, disipline, and loyalty. Swiss Military Leaders in Order from 1-10 *General of the Army and Head of the Military Johnathan Scurvycastle Kroshbon *Admiral of the Swiss Fleet Christopher Ironshot *Minister of Defense Roger Warskull *Major General Richard Shipbreaker Kroshbon *Lord General Roberto Seasteel de' Medici *Lieutenant General Mark Sharkswine *Head of the Military Earl Nigel Crossbones (aka Ryan Goldmonk) *Admiral of the Swiss Fleet Glace "Ice" Heart Macmorgan *Brigadier General Edward Tackswine *Brigadier General Jack Goldwash Swiss Military Leaders in Order 10.) Brigadier General Jack Goldwash - Sixth-in-command, and most junior of the officers, of the Armed Guard when it was founded. Goldwash was a young General, who often clashed with the guildmaster's son, and fifth-in-command, Richard Shipbreaker Kroshbon. He has large loyalty to his leader, but wasn't very capable. Of the original five officers of the Armed Guard, he remained active the second-longest, being surpassed only by Richard Shipbreaker Kroshbon. *Battle Skill: 1/10 *Control: 4/10 *Organization: 2/10 *Disipline: 1/10 *Loyalty: 8/10 *Overall: 16/50 9.) Brigadier General Edward Tackswine - Initially the fourth-in-command of the Armed Guard, Tackswine served as Spymaster during the short-lived Anglo-Swiss War. He frequently left the guild on his own agenda, without prior permission, but was a tested battle veteran. He eventually went inactive at the end of Ryan I's rule. *Battle Skill: 8/10 *Control: 7/10 *Organization: 2/10 *Disipline: 2/10 *Loyalty: 7/10 *Overall: 26/50 8.) Admiral of the Swiss Fleet Glace "ice" Heart Macmorgan - Frequently called by his name in English, and his middle name, Glace Macmorgan was the younger brother of Rose Macmorgan, and a son of Benjamin Macmorgan. He was instated as Admiral of the Swiss Fleet after Rose married Ryan and became Queen. While his disipline and loyalty were questionable (he ended up being found selling Swiss documents, and had joined the Norwegians), his Battle Skill (on land) was unmatched by any other Swiss Military Leader. He was eventually assassinated after being pursued by the Swiss when found to be a traitor. *Battle Skill: 10/10 *Control: 9/10 *Organization: 2/10 *Disipline: 2/10 *Loyalty: 0/10 *Overall: 23/50 7.) Head of the Military Earl Nigel Crossbones (aka Ryan Goldmonk) - Earl Nigel Crossbones was the role-play name used by Ryan Goldmonk, despite not being related to the House of Kroshbon (prior to Ryan getting terminated, creating Nigel Crossbones the account, and trading Nigel with William Seasteel for Wolf Crossbones, becomming Prince Alexander). He was a fully maxed Basic Access player, being level 14 with level 7 skills. After Ryan was terminated, he created the account "Nigel Crossbones", becomming Alec Nigel, and thus killing off "Earl Nigel Crossbones". *Battle Skill: 2/10 *Control: 7/10 *Organization: 4/10 *Disipline: 8/10 *Loyalty: 10/10 *Overall: 31/50 6.) Lieutenant General Mark Sharkswine - Initally the third-in-command of the Armed Guard. Sharkswine was a legendary General during the Norwegian War, at the end of which, he went active, leaving everyone believing that he had died. He returned and met William Seasteel in the Royale Co. Navy (as it was called at the time), and shortly after went inactive again. *Battle Skill: 8/10 *Control: 7/10 *Organization: 2/10 *Disipline: 8/10 *Loyalty: 7/10 *Overall: 32/50 5.) Lord General Roberto Seasteel de' Medici - 4.) Major Richard Shipbreaker Kroshbon - 3.) Minister of Defense Roger Warskull - 2.) Admiral of the Swiss Fleet Christopher Ironshot - 1.) General of the Swiss Army and Head of the Military Johnathan Scurvycastle Kroshbon - Category:Switzerland